Derpy and Dinky's Christmas! (With a little Pinkie)
by danielleapple
Summary: Derpy needs as much help as she can get when she is called to go to work on Christmas Eve, and Pinkie is always happy to help her close friend. The description is not so good, but it's 4:55am... Enjoy!


I know that MLP isn't really in my heart to write, but please give me a chance! Anywho, I hope you like this story, as I tried to make this as heartwarming as possible. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FIM, so don't sue the socks off of me.

Derpy and Dinky's Christmas! (With a little Pinkie)

It was a cold Christmas Eve when Derpy was reading Dinky a bedtime story about the Little Maremaid by the fireplace when her the phone rang. She walked over and answered it. "Hello? Yes, I'm Derpy... Oh, really? I'll be right over... Bye." Dinky looked over from the couch to see her mother's dissapointed expression. "What's wrong, mom?" The filly asked. "I might not be home for Christmas, Dinky; my job called and said that a pegasus won't be in tomorrow." Derpy said, looking down. Dinky walked over to her mother, reaching out for a hug. "Well, I can open my presents tomorrow. It won't be special without you." She said. Derpy hugged her daughter. "I love you, muffin." She said. "I hired the best babysitter in the world for you." Dinky gasped. "You mean Auntie Pinkie pie?" Just as Dinky asked, the pink pony burst through the door with a cupcake in her hand. "Yep! Oh my gosh; we're gonna have so much fun! First, we're gonna make cookies..." Pinkie pie looks at you "and cupcakes." Derpy has a look of confusion on her face as she heads out the door. "Have fun; I'll try to make it back as soon as possible!" She says, flying off. "So, what do you wanna do first? We can cook, make smores, tell stories, watch Randolf, the pink nosed pony, play games, or get some eggnog!" Pinkie says. "Well, my mom won't be here for Christmas, so I wanted to do something special." Dinky says. "Okey Dokey! We'll make a super special cake for a super special someone!" Pinkie says, walking into the kitchen. "First, we'll make a batch of..." she looks at you "cookies. "That seems easy enough; I mean, what could go wrong?" Dinky says.

_10 minutes later_...

Pinkie is laughing, covered in sprinkles while Dinky is sitting on the middle of the floor, looking shocked. "What in equestria happened? The kitchen is covered in cookie dough, flower is everywhere... literally!" She said.

_Notes from Twilight: Logic isn't a Pinkie thing_.

"Don't worry, Dinky; we'll get this place sparkly in time to make your mother another surprise!" Pinkie said. "No disrespect, but how in equestria are we gonna get this whole kitchen cleaned? That would be impossible; I mean..."

_5 seconds later_...

"Finished!" Pinkie pie says. Dinky turns around to see the kitchen spotless, much to her surprise. "Pinkie pie... how did you do this?" "A magician never reveals her secrets." She says.

Dinky and Pinkie go in the living room to go and get a sewing machine and fabric. "Let's try to make a beautiful scarf!" Dinky says. "I think I should call Fluttershy or Rarity to help you with this, they're good at sewing!" Pinkie said. "I don't need any help, Pinkie pie. I want to make it just by myself so it can be as special as can be." "Okey, Dokey!" Pinkie says.

_10 minutes later..._

"Do you think she'll like it?" Dinky asked, holding up a multi-designed, multicolored long scarf. Pinkie gasped as her eyes teared up. "I know she'll LOVE it!" "Really, are you sure?" Dinky asked. Pinkie cleared her throat. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye; you've got a genuine Pinkie promise!" "Thank you, Pinkie. Now, let's go draw mom a picture." Pinkie looked at the clock, knowing the filly had to be asleep by 10:00; and it was already 10:20. The exitement in the filly's eyes and her heartfilled effort changed her mind. "Okay, but we're making hot chocolate after this and reading a bedtime story and going to sleep, okay?" She said. "Okay, Pinkie pie!" Dinky said.

Dinky got out the glue, paper, and crayons; looking puzzled, she was looking for what was missing. She felt a small tap on her back. "Don't forget about the glitter!" Pinkie said. Dinky drew a picture of her mom with hearts that said: "You're the best mommy ever, I love you!" all letters in red and green and smothered in glitter. Pinkie was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate when Dinky finished. The filly and mare sat on the couch with a story book. "What do you want me to read, Dinky?" "My favorite story is called 'The magic in life'. Could we read that?" "Sure thing!" "Once upon a time, there was a filly name Star Shine who wasn't blessed with a good family or a nice home. Shine was very sad and unhappy with how her parents treated her and her grandmother wanted to cheer her granddaughter up so she could let her see the joy in life. One day when she was older, Star Shine's grandma passed away and depressed Shine for a while... until she remembered that her grandmother taught her to be strong for the both of them; now, Star Shine is a beautiful mare with her whole life ahead of her, and she knows nothing can bring her down. The End." Dinky looked up at Pinkie pie. "I like that story because it reminds me of how you never let things upset you." Pinkie got teary eyed and hugged Dinky. "Thank you, sweetie." She said. The pink mare looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00. "Well, it's time to go to bed. It's almost Christmas, and you know what that means!" "What does it mean?" Dinky asked. "It means that I have a surprise for you in the morning!" "Oh no; we didn't even decorate!" Dinky panicked. "Don't worry about it; I'll do something." Pinkie said.

Derpy was caught in a blizzard; it was already 12:00 and she still had a whole bag to deliver. "I can't dissapoint Dinky; I have to hurry and get this mail delivered." She said. She saw a well lit house and landed on the ground by the mailbox. She checked the mail and found the package that was adressed there. She walked over and rang the doorbell and set down her mail bags. Carmel answered the door with an annoyed expression on his face. "What do you want?" He asked. "I-I'm here to give you this package." Derpy nervously said. "Why couldn't you just stick it in the mailbox?" He spat. "Well, the box is too big, and I didn't want to leave it out on the porch where snow can get on it." Carmel rolled his eyes. "Idiots always make excuses for every little thing." He muttered before snatching the package from her. Derpy sighed; suddenly, she saw envolopes flying around. Derpy gasped as she flew after the envelopes. "Oh no, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have been an idiot and set those darn bags down." Derpy said as she started to cry. "I'm such a screw up, I'll never be back in time for Christmas... this is all my fault." The mare said. The breeze blew through her blonde hair as she looked at all the houses with decorations and lights. She instantly thought of how Dinky would feel if she wasn't there for Christmas. Derpy sobbed with her hands on her hooves. Suddenly, she saw the mail go back inside her bags. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. Derpy looked up to see her daughter, Sparkler looking down at her. "Mom? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home with Dinky?" "Well, my job called and said I had to work today. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Canterlot." "Those stuck up ponies drive me crazy after a while." Sparkler noticed how much mail Derpy had to deliver. "I'll help you get done faster." "No, sweetie; I can get this done. You should go ahead and get to the house before you catch a cold." Derpy said, putting the mail bags on her back. "Do they even label these things to tell if you gotta go to Cloudsdale or stay in Ponyville?" "Well... yes." "Well, then I guess there's no exuse for not letting me help you." Sparkler said as she took a bag. Derpy sighed. "Fine, I guess we'll just have to hurry before you get sick... thank you, dear." She said.

Dinky suddenly heard an explosion and felt the ground shake. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was only 7:00am. "What the-" Another loud noise was made. "Done!" Pinkie pie yelled. "Thank Celestia _that's _over." Dinky said, rolling over and going back to sleep. Suddenly, there was a loud thud at the door. "Are you okay, Derpy?" Pinkie asked. Dinky gasped. "Mom's home?" "Hello, Sparkler! Dinky will be so excited when she sees you!" "Hello to you, too Pinkie pie." Sparkler said. The filly couldn't hold her... horses and ran downstairs to hug her big sister. "I missed you so much, big sis!" "I missed you too, Dink." Derpy finally saw how her house looked. There were stockings on the fireplace, a christmas tree decorated with candy canes, red and green ribbons and streamers everywhere, presents beautifully wrapped, and what used to be milk and cookies for Santa hooves (I tried my best, okay?). Dinky ran to Pinkie pie and hugged her. "How did you do this in one night?" She asked. Pinkie giggled. "A magician never reveals her secret." She said. Dinky opened her presents (I don't know what fillies like, so I'll just skip ahead.) Dinky gave Derpy her presents. After Derpy opened them, she hugged her daughter and said she loved the gifts. "Ooh, ooh! We _have _to take a picture!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down. "Why not?" Derpy said as she shrugged her shoulders. Pinkie set up the camera and told everyone to say 'cupcakes'. As she took the picture, she looked over at you, breaking the forth wall.

THE END!

Whew! That was an all nighter. Seriously, it's 4:38, and I started at 10:00, but I did have some distractions. I hated that Star Shine story... I hope you don't feel the same, but I have to be as honest as you are with me. I know that it's June, but I just got the idea for this fanfic, and I'm kinda proud of it! I wanted to put this in chapters, which I should have done, but; noo, I didn't listen to myself! Please leave a review, I hate when people read and don't leave any reviews... It's annoying. Goodnight, everybody!


End file.
